Dragon Ball Z (Chris1703 Animal Style)
Chris1703's tv spoof of Toei Animation Dragon Ball Z (1989) It will used the Fanimation dub it will appears on youtube in near future Cast: * Goku - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Son Gohan (Young) - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Krillin - Simon Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Piccolo - Scooby Doo * Yamcha - Justin (The Secret of NIMH) * Tien-Shinnan - Flik (Bugs a Life) * Chiaotzu - Zipper (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Goku's Wife - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Bulma - Mrs.Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Raditz - Uncle Harry (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Ox King - Grayson (The Nut Job) * Kami - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) * Vegeta (Bad) - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Nappa - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) * Oozaru - Himself * Kid Goku (Flashback) - Theodore Seville (Alvin and the chipmunks) * Frieza (1st form) - Steele (Balto) * Frieza (2nd form) - Niju (Balto) * Frieza (3rd form) - Grand duke of Owls * Frieza (Final form) - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) * Zarbon - Killer (All Dogs go to Heaven) * Dodoria - Carface (All Dogs go to Heaven) * Bardock - Dayatona Jones (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Namekians - Oliver and company and lady and the tramp Characters * Nail - Scooby Dum * Dende - Spike (My Little Pony) * Galric Jr - Himself * Future Trunks - Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * King Vegeta - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Vegeta (Good) - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Dr.Gero - Roscoe (Oliver and Company) * Android 19 - Desoto (Oliver and Company) * Android 18 - Jeanette Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Android 17 - Jenner (The Secret of NINH) * Android 16 - Robomunk (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Cell (1st form) - Hopper (Bugs a Life) * Semi-Perfect Cell - Rat Capone (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Cell Perfect - Chief McBrusuqe (An American Tail 3) * Mr. Satan/Hercule - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Gohan (Older) - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Goten (Young) - Kiddo (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Videl - ???? Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers)) * Spopovich - Bubbles (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Yamu - Erol (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Babidi - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) * Dabura - Devimon (Digimon) * Majin Buu - Huibie (The Penguin and the Pebble) * Pure Evil Buu - Himself * Super Buu - Sea Leopard (The Penguin and the Pebble) * Kid Buu - Ed (The Lion King (1994)) * Goten (Older) - Chip Tracy (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Uub - Gus (Cinderella) * Pan - Angelina Ballerina Sagas: * Uncle Harry Saga * Ratigan Saga * Negaduck Saga * Garlic Jr Saga * Timmy Brisby Saga * Movies: # Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone (Chris1703 Animal Style) # Dragon Ball Z World's Strongest (Chris1703 Animal Style) # Dragon Ball Z Might of tree (Chris1703 Animal Style) # Dragon Ball Z Lord Carface # Dragon Ball Z Drake's Revenge # Dragon Ball Z Drake's Returns # Dragon Ball Z: Super Android Niju # Dragon Ball Z:Scar the Legendary Super Saiyan # Dragon Ball Z: Grand duke Unboud # Dragon Ball Z: Scar Second Coming # Dragon Ball Z: Bio Taka # Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (Chris1703 Animal Style) # Dragon Ball Z Warth of the Dragon (Chris1703 Animal Style) # Dragon Ball Z Battle of Gods (Chris1703 Animal Style) # Dragon Ball Z:Resurrection N Specials: # Dragon Ball Z:Daytona The father of Alvin # Dragon Ball Z:The History of Timmy Brisby Trivia: * this spoof will be Use the Funimation dub * this show will be Prodection all 291 Episodes * were release in 1989 Gallery: Alvin Seville in Help Wanted - Mommy.png|Alvin Seville as Son Goku/Kakarot Dale-2.jpg|Dale as Son Gohan (Young) Simon Seville in A Chipmunk Reunion.jpg|Simon Seville as Krillin Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Mrs Brisby as Bulma Brittany miller by ohyeahcartoonsfan dcoosk6-pre.jpg|Brittany Miller as Chi Chi Justin in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Justin as Yamcha Flik in Toy Story 2.jpg|Flik as Tien Shinan Zipper.png|Zipper as Chiaotzu Ratigan Shocked.jpg|Ratigan as Vegeta (Bad/Majin) Im Negaduck a rotten kind of guy.jpeg|Negaduck as Lord Frieza Roscoe-0.jpg|Roscoe as Dr.Gero/Android 20 DeSoto-0.jpg|Desoto as Android 19 Jenner.jpg|Jenner as Android 17 Chief McBrusque-0.jpg|Chief McBrusque as Cell Prefect/Super Cell Monterey and Zipper.jpg|Monterey Jack as Mr Satan Chip in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Chip as Gohan/Future Gohan/The Great Saiyaman Gadget Hackwrench in Three Men and a Booby.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Videl/Great Saiyawoman Oozaru dbz saiyan ape.jpg|Oozaru as Himself Category:Dragon Ball TV Spoof